The Screech Of War
by Shadow Girl45
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a project on Greek mythology. If you're looking to read something just for fun than you've come to the right place! Reviews are appreciated! Rated T just to be safe ;)


**_This is a story I wrote for a project on Greek mythology. I cannot take all the credit however, my two other group members helped a little when I got a bit of writer's block. There was a bunch of other stuff that went with this story but I shall not bore you with someone else's (mine and my partners') school work. And honestly, I don't think this was one of my better stories... it's not my usual style... But do tell me if you like it. Reviews are appreciated! PS: This story is not based on fact (mostly) and is in no way meant to be taken seriously. Don't like? Don't read!_**

* * *

**The Screech of War**

One day in Ancient Greece, lost souls were reeking havoc near the shores of a small island in the Aegean Sea; terrorizing islanders with their ghostly howls.

Everything seemed to be going well for them.

But suddenly, a giant squid rises out of the pitch-black water, screeching in what seemed to be a foreign language.

With just one strike with one of his red tentacles, he crushes the small army of souls.

The squid continues to flail his tentacles for a moment before descending back into the water.

It wasn't long before the army's commander, Kyra Synaisthi̱matikés Katastrofés, found out about this incident.

Kyra is the daughter of Hades and the goddess of emotional disasters.

When she finds out that part of her army was destroyed, she rants and screams.

This causes volcanoes that were extinct for centuries, to suddenly become violent with fury.

Lava pours down their sides and smoke covers the sky.

Seeing this, the citizens of Ancient Greece become terrified for their lives and take shelter in their homes.

Seething with anger, Kyra orders 300 lost souls to aid her in revenge and climbs into her chariot of fire.

The chariot consists of four dark shadow horses. The chariot itself is made of the metal from the helmets of fallen Greek soldiers.

When they reach the shore, they find nothing.

It seems as though there was never a squid at all. However, as soon as the army is about to give up, the squid rises from the grim water.

He screeches louder this time as if challenging the army of souls.

This angers Kyra and she orders them to charge.

The souls rush at the squid, weapons bared, they try to stab him and spear him but the squid does not seem to even notice.

He flails his tentacles once more and begins to crush the souls.

The army fights until none of them are standing and only Kyra is left.

She demands to know the name of her victor.

The squid replies "I am Alastor! Son of the Kraken!" before diving back into the water.

Kyra stares at the water for a moment, as if coming up with a plan. After doing this, she returns to the Underworld in the shame of defeat.

When she returns, she calls for Cerberus, whom she calls Cerb.

Cerberus runs up to Kyra and she climbs onto his back. She has a plan to get revenge on Alastor.

She rides Cerberus to the shore and waits for Alastor to come to the surface.

However, nothing happens. Not even a ripple in the water. Not even the slightest breeze.

Everything seems perfectly still. She waits for hours but nothing happens.

One head on Cerberus starts to growl and the other starts to howl. The middle head just looks annoyed.

Kyra calls for Alastor but there is no reply.

She waits a few more minutes before giving up and returning home.

She screams in frustration and this causes a massive earthquake over the city of Ancient Greece.

The citizens cower in fear and pray to the gods for mercy.

Eager for revenge of Alastor, Kyra looks for the perfect weapon to destroy him once and for all.

After rummaging through a pile of weapons, she finds the perfect one. It is an enchanted sword. Anyone struck with its blade will die a slow, painful, suffering, death.

A crooked grin slides across her face as she orders ten times the amount of souls she had before to assemble.

They made their way to the shore with Kyra in the center of them, in her chariot of fire.

When they arrive, the army prepares for war and stands waiting for the order to charge.

Kyra waits for Alastor to rise but it does not happen. There is not even the slightest disturbance in the water.

The army begins a war chant, shouting "Páli! Páli! Páli! Páli! Páli!"

That is when bubbles begin to rise to the surface and a loud screech gurgles from the water. Alastor rises from his refuge and screeches what sounds like a war cry.

Kyra orders the army to charge. The souls rush at Alastor with their weapons and bony claws bared. They attack the mighty squid with every they have.

Alastor pays them no mind and starts to crush them under his tentacles.

Meanwhile, Kyra gets closer to Alastor with the sword in her hand. Just as she is about to strike, everyone hears a loud voice shout "STOOOOOOP!"

Everyone falls silent. No one knows where this voice came from. It was not from any of the souls, or from Kyra. It was from Alastor!

"What is wrong with you?!" Alastor demands.

"What's wrong with **ME**?! **YOU'RE** the one who started this war!" Kyra screams.

"Wait…." Alsator pauses. "There's a war going on?" He looks around. "Is that why tiny people keep poking me?"

Kyra just stands there, slightly confused. "Then what were you going if not crushing my army?"

Alastor replies. "Ohhh….those squishy things that keep getting stuck in-between my suction cups? I was wondering where they came from…"

Kyra thinks about this before saying. "Then why were you challenging us when we came to fight? Also, why **DID** you crush my army? And what was with all the screeching?"

Alastor almost laughs. "I am allergic to the seaweed here and once in a while I get allergic reactions. I cannot see anything and get muscle spasms. I screech in pain because my eyes feel like they are burning. Its terrible."

Kyra almost smiles. "So, there is no reason for war? It was just an accident?"

Alsastor replies. "Just an accident. So, truce?"

Kyra smiles. "Truce."

Just as they are about to shake hands, a lost soul flings some seaweed into Alastor's eyes before fading away.

Alastor screeches in pain as his eyes swell.

He flails his tentacles wildly.

His eyes explode out of his skull and his beak falls off.

The mighty squid falls into the dark water, dead.

Kyra stands there in shock. None of this would have happened if she hadn't over reacted.

She mourns for him for about five minutes, and then leaves for home, feeling guilty.

A gray mist hovers over the city of Ancient Greece and everyone knew something terrible had happened.

The lesson of this story is: Don't Over React Unless You Know The Facts.

**The End **


End file.
